


Fate Worse Than Death

by RussianWitch



Series: Kinktober2018 [11]
Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: Day 11 Object Incertion





	Fate Worse Than Death

**Author's Note:**

> not betaed

"She would have been my student, you; I shall have to find other use for!" Half drowned and almost delirious with fear for Christine, Raoul barely hears the words. All he cares about that very moment is that he's saving his love from the monster, damn his own expense.

He watches as the boat takes her away, moving under its own power across the underground lake, leaving him alone with the enraged opera ghost.

Shivering Raoul kneels on the edge of the pier, scanning the darkness for the last glimpse of Christine's silhouette in the distance.

Heartwrenching music fills the cavern, savage and sinister drowning out the soft sounds of the boat.

Raoul keeps staring into the darkness until his body succumbs to the shock and exhaustion from the struggle.

He shivers himself awake, his body a mass of bruises.

The Phantom crouches over him, like a demon, summoned from the depths of hell. Raoul wonders if Faust felt the same revulsion at the sight of Mephistopheles. A leather-clad hand closes around Raoul's throat cutting off his air and eliciting a fresh rush of terror.

"What am I to do with you, Viscount?" The monster wonders.

He looks less insane now, rage still simmering behind his eyes but no longer rolling off of him in waves.

"I could kill you, leave your body as a warning to all who dare challenge me in the future…" the Phantom says, "I could leave you in the middle of my labyrinth to die of hunger and thirst, and watch you decide if throwing yourself into one of the traps would not be a more merciful death."

Raoul shivers reminding himself he's an officer who'd seen battle, one madman should not be able to cause him to tremble.

"You can do as you wish, _sir_ ," he snaps sitting up as best he can.

"Brave—and rash," the Phantom cocks his head almost showing off the deformities that twist his face into a demonic countenance.

Raoul Phantom is hideous, but not demonic the way madam Giry described.

As if reading his mind, the Phantom grins, shedding his gloves and pulling his shirt over his head baring his torso to Raoul's gaze.

Broad shoulders and a muscular torso are both marked with the same crimson growths as the face, thickening at the ribs—uncurling under Raoul's gaze into appendages that stretch as the Phantom spreads his arms wide reveling in Raoul's surging horror.

"You have condemned yourself to hell, monseigneur," the monster crows, falling on him like a wolf on a lamb.

He's too weak to fight back, his arms still heavy with sleep and exhaustion. The Phantom pins Raoul's arms with little effort, his clawed hands digging into the young man's flesh hot like brands ripping the clammy shirt off Raoul's body.

"I know a far harsher fate for you," the Phantom hisses shoving a knee between Raoul's legs and forcing them wide.

He doesn't understand what's happening, barely hearing the Phantom's words as he struggles to get away from the appendages that reach for his arms clinging twining and clinging bonelessly, pinning his arms to his sides with little effort.

"What are you doing?" Raoul finally cries, trapped by arms and limbs, the heavy weight of the Phantom's body pressing on his nethers.

His question is ignored, the Phantom rakes his nails down Raoul's chest, his nails digging in as they run across the young man's abdomen leaving red welts before making short work of the fastenings of Raoul's trousers.

More tentacles appear from behind the Phantom's back, twisting in the air and chasing each other, memorizing in their horror as they reach for Raoul's body. In the middle of it all, the Phantom's bared teeth flash in the candlelight in a parody of a grin.

"Instead of a student, I shall have myself a bride, Viscount!" The monster hisses, cupping Raoul's face, biting Raoul's bottom lip until he cries out in pain opening himself to invasion.

The Phantom tastes of darkness, underground waters and the copper of Raoul's blood.

His mouth is ravaged, possessed in a most deprived way and Raoul finds himself powerless to stop it. The weight of the Phantom on top of him presses the air out of his lungs, the monster's appendages pin him to the ground—Raoul sobs into the kiss, panting for breath as the Phantom pulls back to lick the tears off his cheeks.

Fabric tears and he feels a draft on his thighs. "NO!" He howls, renewing his struggle, fruitless as it is.

A slender limb wraps around Raoul's throat squeezing until he no longer has the breath to protest. Another limb traces Raoul's lips leaving a film of something sweet and sticky on Raoul's skin.

The sticky substance burns, the heat of it spreading through Raoul's body like water filling a carafe, turning him feverish.

The cold stone against his back turns into a blessing providing relief from the fire under his skin.

Thought becomes hard, the Phantom's face above him twisting and shifting in unnatural ways. Only the hellfire in the monster's eyes remains constant, Raoul almost welcomes the sight fearful that his mind is on the brink of madness already.

The Phantom pulls away, opening his trousers and shoving them down to his thighs, once more proving himself not a man but something other.

Where on a man a prick would be, there is something of similar shape, but thicker and smoother, lacking anything resembling bullocks.

For an instant, Raoul feels relief, for a castrato could not possibly sodomize him as he'd feared, then the appendage rises swelling under his regard viscous liquid welling at the tip and the Phantom moves closer.

With a bruising grip, Raoul's thighs are spread farther, he's folded almost in half and the Phantom presses closer the stubby tips of his other limbs rooting between Raoul's thighs poking and prodding until one of them catches on the rim of Raoul's asshole—and pushes in.

Shock has him crying out, fresh terror giving renewed strength and for a moment Raoul almost believes himself able to break free, but then the Phantom laughs and forces another kiss on him.

The limb inside of him pushes deeper into his body.

Raoul feels his insides tighten, almost cling to the limb that pulls back only to return with force as its siblings' stroke and push at Raoul from the outside until he is too out of breath and exhausted to keep up the fight.

A second limb enters him, slowly stretching his body, widening the passage that's never been meant to be used as an entrance. The two limbs move in counterpoint pressing and pushing off each other until Raoul feels he's going to be split apart—until a third intruder pushes into his body.

He finds that he's sobbing like a child, babbeling up at the Phantom every time he's allowed to catch a breath, only to be ignored by the creature enjoying himself at Raoul's expense.

"Look down, Vicount," the Phantom groans into his ear some indeterminable time later, and obeying Raoul trembles at the sight of his stomach bulging and rolling as the Phantom's limbs move inside his body, "do you understand yet?"

He shakes his head, and that earns him another laugh as the limbs inside of him draw back leaving him empty and confused at the feeling of loss.

Raoul doesn't expect to be pulled into the Phantom's lap, to feel the monster's appendage against his prick too slick and hot, _too big_ and yet smaller than the limbs that had abused Raoul's body.

He barely feels being entered, doesn't pay it any mind until they are pressed together, the Phantom's weight returned to press him into the cold stones.

He's getting fucked, after all, his too loose body tightening around the new intrusion, eagerly sucking it in. Raoul can't breathe, tears and snot caking his face, the limb around his throat tightening and releasing in time with the Phantom's thrusts until Raoul is delirious, no longer sure what is up or down, only the _thing_ moving inside of him and the Phantom's hot breath on his throat.

The monster moans, a broken agonized sound, and Raoul feels something pressing against his fundament once again. It stretches the ring of muscle protecting Raoul's body to the brink, sliding inside of him.

For an instant Raoul feels relief, only to feel his body stretched out of shape anew.

He doesn't want to look, but his head rises as if beyond his control, to watch a shape detach itself from the Phantom's body stretching the thing that passes for his prick forcing its way into Raoul.

"Now, you understand!" The Phantom groans in triumph.

Raoul faints, darkness crashing over him in gentle waves washing away the madness.

He comes to surrounded by velvets and furs, thick drapes hiding the world from his sight.

His body feels heavy.

His head too small for his skull.

Something is wrong, he knows it, and yet no memory presents itself that Christine is safe.

He tries to sit up, but something gets in the way.

Throwing aside the furs and velvets, Raoul tears at the nightshirt he's been dressed in to fall back with a howl as his straining belly is exposed, bulging with roundish shapes packed tight enough to be seen through skin and flesh.

One of the heavy curtains is thrown aside, and the Phantom perches on the side of the bed, resting his hand possessively on Raoul's belly.

"Good evening, my bride," he greets, leaning down to press a kiss on the stretched skin as Raoul screams.


End file.
